Eternal war
by yvhv2o
Summary: {The Last Jedi Spoilers} Kylo Ren et Rey sont hantés l'un par l'autre depuis leur séparation brutale survenue suite à leur duel... {Reylo}


Epuisé, Kylo Ren se laissa tomber sur le matelas dur de son lit. Soupirant longuement, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était fatigué. Il en avait assez de sans cesse donner des ordres, diriger ses soldats et contenir tant bien que mal les envies de pouvoirs de Hux. Le rouquin ne cessait de se montrer plus entreprenant qu'il ne le devait, défiant plus d'une fois l'autorité du Suprême Leader. Kylo Ren savait bien qu'il rêvait de prendre sa place, et que s'il ne se montrait pas suffisamment vigilant, ou qu'il laissait percevoir quelques signes de faiblesses, il n'hésiterait pas à frapper. Et, plus le temps passait, plus le Sith sentait sa force le quitter. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, mangeait peu et ses séances d'entrainements se faisaient rares. Il se sentait minable, rongé par la colère et la honte. Sans le défunt Suprême Leader Snoke, il n'avait plus de point d'appuis. Il ne savait plus que faire. Il se rendait même petit à petit compte qu'il n'avait plus d'objectif. Et qu'est-ce qu'un homme, un leader, sans but à atteindre ? Il n'allait plus pouvoir faire durer l'illusion qu'il maitrisait tout encore longtemps. Bientôt, les doutes de Hux seront remplacés par des certitudes et les soldats et autres membres de l'équipage de son vaisseau se rendraient compte que quelque chose clochait. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, il le savait. Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Tout ce sur quoi il comptait s'était envolé. Il n'avait plus de maitre, avait tué son père de ses propres mains, avait failli tuer sa mère. Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Il était perdu, et plus personne n'était là pour lui montrer la voie. Sauf… Non. Il l'avait perdu elle aussi. Rey… Il avait provoqué sa fuite dans un accès de colère stupide. Et, si la jeune femme pensait encore à lui aujourd'hui, c'était probablement en échafaudant un plan d'attaque aux côtés de la rébellion. Pourtant, elle s'avérait être la seule qui pouvait encore l'aider. Et la Force seule savait à quel point Kylo avait besoin d'aide.

Bien loin de là, sur le faucon millénium, Rey se laissait elle aussi choir sur son lit. Son séjour sur l'île d'Ahch-To en compagnie de Luke et son tête à tête avec le Suprême Leader Snoke avait fait d'elle une sorte de légende au cœur de la rébellion. Si l'on ajoutait à ça le fait que tout le monde l'avait vu utiliser la Force pour soulever des rochers, et comptait sur elle comme il l'aurait fait avec un vrai Jedi formé, on comprenait bien que l'agitation autour d'elle ne lui accordait que de rares moments de répit. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait parlé de sa connexion mentale avec Kylo Ren (ou Ben Solo, elle ne savait plus trop) à personne, pas même à Finn. Ce dernier était suffisamment préoccupé par l'état de santé de Rose pour qu'elle n'ose le déranger avec cela. Elle commençait à sérieusement regretter les instants passés sur l'île d'Ahch-To, en compagnie mentale de Ben. C'était là les seuls moments où elle permettait à son esprit de lâcher prise et à son cœur de se confier. Ici, au sein de la rébellion, elle n'était assez proche de personne pour se permettre de telles choses. Et la Force seule sait à quel point cela lui manquait. Toute sa vie durant, elle avait toujours tout gardé pour elle. Elle avait toujours vécu comme ça, c'était facile. Seulement, cela avait changé après ses premières discussions avec Ben. Pouvoir parler de tout à quelqu'un qui la comprenait s'était vite révéler devenir un besoin. Parler à Ben Solo lui-même était devenu un besoin. Mais il l'avait déçue, terriblement, irrévocablement. Elle pensait que tuer le Suprême Leader Snoke était un moyen pour lui de dire adieu à Kylo Ren, définitivement. Mais cela avait plutôt semblé être le premier pas d'une longue lutte entre ses deux facettes. Elle savait à quel point le conflit en lui était fort, mais l'espoir de le voir la rejoindre avait été plus fort que tout en cet instant, et la chute avait été brutale. Si brutale qu'elle avait été incapable de lui pardonner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ce fut ce moment-là, alors que tous deux étaient plongés dans leur réflexion, que choisit la Force pour de nouveau les mettre en contact. Ou alors, le lien s'établit juste car tous deux n'avait qu'une seule obsession en tête : l'autre. Ils sentirent en même temps le changement dans l'air, et entendirent les grondements des vaisseaux s'atténuer pour ne laisser place qu'à leurs respirations. Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'osa dire un mot, ou ne serait-ce que tourner la tête, durant une longue minute.

Rey prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se leva, se plaçant face à Kylo Ren. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle, et elle ne put que remarquer son regard torturé, et sa mine malade. Elle essaya de chasser l'inquiétude qui germait en elle pour se concentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment : la déception et la colère, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… avança-t-elle doucement.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

La voix du Sith était terne, comme dépourvue de tous sentiments.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû faire preuve de plus d'animosité face à celui qui 'avait tant déçu, et qui avait causé tant de tort, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie après leur duel dans la salle où trônait anciennement le Suprême Leader Snoke, elle avait un instant crut avoir perdu Ben Solo pour toujours, et ce qui s'était passé sur Crait quelques heures plus tard n'avait fait qu'aggraver ses doutes. Pourtant, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'arborait pas le même visage que Kylo Ren. Il semblait au contraire dévasté, plus semblable à celui de Ben. C'était ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, à s'inquiéter plutôt qu'à se battre.

\- Rien ne va plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, et ce que je suis censé faire.

Disant cela, Ben se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

\- Le passé me hante. Les actes que j'ai commis me hantent.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant Rey et approcha son visage du sien, avant de chuchoter :

\- Tu me hantes.

Rey frissonna malgré elle. Ben ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et continua plus fort.

\- Je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi, à ce que nous pourrions devenir si nous unissions nos forces. Tu n'appartiens pas à mon passé, et je sais qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je pourrai me reprendre.

\- Ben… souffla Rey.

Elle le sentait à deux doigts de basculer de nouveau du mauvais côté. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, ne voulais pas. Elle avait besoin de tenter une nouvelle fois de le convaincre de la rejoindre, et ne pouvait le faire que lorsque Ben daignait se montrer.

\- Tu pourrais l'être. Mais il faut que tu abandonnes définitivement Kylo Ren. Je peux t'y aider. Nous pourrions faire régner la paix sur galaxie, ensemble, avec les rebelles.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourtant il le faut. Ben, cesse de t'accrocher à ce que tu n'es pas.

Ses mots furent suivis d'un grand silence, durant lequel Rey et Kylo se dévisageaient longuement. Rey savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Ben pour revenir complètement. Mais elle était prête à attendre, et à le convaincre autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, si cela pouvait lui permettre de le ramener à Leïa, et de le faire rester à ses côtés.


End file.
